


Pirouette

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Yuletide Drabble Invitational 2014 [6]
Category: Sue Thomas: F.B.Eye
Genre: Backstory, Ballet, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myles Leland <em>the Third</em> wasn't exactly the most likely friend Tara could have made in their team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirouette

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doranwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doranwen/gifts).



> Prompt: I would love a fic that features both [Myles and Tara]—as good friends…

Myles Leland _the Third_ wasn't exactly the most likely friend Tara could have made in their team, but he was always safely engaged in flirting with someone else and determined to impress others as a gentleman. She'd had worse.

Which is how he heard about 'the incident.'

"You _broke_ their ankles?" he asked, eyebrows raised in disbelief. "Not just yours? Then went into law enforcement?"

"The dance instructor said I was a menace. I figured I could use that for good." She shrugged, slightly embarrassed.

"Well, it worked." He tipped his cup to her, even if it was only coffee.


End file.
